El Oeste de la luna
by Selene Taisho Higurashi
Summary: Seis chicos viajan al pasado en una peligrosa mision arriesgando su propia existencia; mientras en ese mismo pasado surge una extraña cercania entre una miko y un Taiyoukai.
1. Chapter 1

_Aclaración: InuYasha no me pertenece, lo uso sin fines de lucro, el resto de los personajes si son de mi autoría._

"_**El perro que ladra a la luna está plenamente convencido de que la luna lo oye"**_

_**Valerio Butulescu**_

Capítulo I: La Luna de otro mundo

**.**

**.**

**.**

La hermosa luna plateada iluminaba todo el valle, desde ahí podía ver el Campo Musashi* (N/A Aldea de Kaede y Kikyo) en su extensión, la espera lo tenía ansioso y preocupado a la vez. Un extraño resplandor en forma de serpiente se acerca surcando el cielo; Estira su brazo y la pequeña serpiente se enreda en el.

—Hmp. Has mandado un shikigami—una extraña sonrisa aparece en su rostro—"Para haber mandado uno significa que aún no has completado tu misión"

—Ouji-sama—una chillona voz habla a sus espaldas— tengo ordenes de Sesshomaru-sama.

— ¿Qué desea mi padre, Jaken?—se giró para ver al sapo, su mirada se ensombreció— ¿no es suficiente el haberme dejado fuera?

—Amo Kamemaru…—el sapo tembló de nervios, la única diferencia que él lograba apreciar entre su amo bonito y su hijo era que el chico era un poco más compasivo… solo un poco—estas órdenes también las ha dado Kagome-sama.

— ¿Cuáles son?—su mirada se relajó un poco, su madre siempre hacia cosas por los demás y le inducia a él a hacer lo mismo –suspiró – definitivamente su madre quería algo.

—Han pedido que proteja el campo Musashi, se cree que el neno-kubi (Lit. Fuente de las cabezas) atacara esta aldea por la miko Kikyo.

—Hmp. Kaiinu ya está en eso, puedes retirarte Jaken—el sapo hizo una reverencia y se fue.

—Ahora, Kuon—dijo dirigiéndose a la serpiente blanca enredada en su brazo— ¿Qué averiguaste sobre ese neno-kubi?

#####

**Perfil del personaje**

**Nombre: **Kamemaru (Chico)

**Apariencia**: Cabellos plateados largos atados en una cola alta, ojos dorados, muy alto y siempre viste un kimono negro con detalles de rombos en manga y hombro con hilos color plata.

**Edad aparente**: 18 años

**Raza: **Inu-youkai

**Padre: **Sesshomaru (Inu-youkai)

**Madre: **Kagome (Humana)

**Habilidad: **posee una espada llamada Shingetsu, además de materializar un látigo de energía y garras venenosas.

#####

— ¡Kamemaru!—un grito y varias presencias se acercaban hacia él. El shikigami se evaporo.

—Kaiinu…—respondió con parsimonia, detestaba que le gritaran y su primo era especialista en hacer eso— ¿Has puesto a todos a salvo?

—Kamemaru, hemos dejado a todos en el templo de la colina, Miroku-sama y okaa-san han colocado una barrera purificadora alrededor.

—Kamemaru-sama—llamo su atención una chica encima de una enorme pantera parecida a kirara—Komori-san se ha quedado en la taima- kekkai*(Barrera purificadora).

—Ese mañoso de Komori…—Kaiinu criticaba fuertemente la actitud del otro chico—Shinju-chan… pensé que venía contigo…

—Ah, lo siento mucho Kaiinu-san… se me olvido avisarte…—se disculpó la chica.

— Hn. ¿Cómo están los Ookami?—debía empezar a actuar ahora, su sirviente le había avisado que la criatura se dirigía a atacar el Shiro del oeste, si sus padres no lo detenían, él debía hacerlo, aun sabiendo que sus padres eran lo suficientemente fuertes tenia cierto temor.

—Kasumi-chan y Kazuki-san están bien—la chica se veía muy contenta sobre su enorme pantera voladora—Creo que estarán con nosotros muy pronto. Okaa-san esta con ellos.

—Kaiinu, ve por Komori—el hanyou asintió y salió saltando en dirección a la aldea—Shinju, espera a Kaiinu y cuiden la aldea.

—Hai, Kamemaru-sama— el joven youkai elevo vuelo en dirección al oeste, tenía la certeza que ese neno-kubi atacaría primero el palacio de la montaña, si su información eran correcta, su madre podía estar en peligro.

#####

**Perfil del personaje**

**Nombre: **Kaiinu (Chico)

**Apariencia**: Cabellos negros largos atados en una trenza y un flequillo que cubre su frente, ojos dorados y siempre viste un kimono igual al de Inuyasha. Posee orejas de perro.

**Edad aparente**: 17 años

**Raza: **Inu-Hanyou

**Padre: **Inuyasha (Inu-Hanyou)

**Madre: **Kikyo (Humana)

**Hermanos:** Kaori (Chica) (18)

**Habilidad: **Utiliza sus garras para atacar, además de la katana que lleva en su obi.

#####

La noche era tranquila y el aroma a sangre se extendía por todo el lugar, había llegado demasiado tarde, su madre estaba indefensa, hacia unas pocas semanas que había notado ese cambio repentino en su aroma, un nuevo cachorro se unía a la familia del oeste. Su padre aseguro que ella estaría mejor en el palacio del oeste que su deber era vigilar los límites de las tierras y entre esos límites estaba el campo Musashi o la aldea de Kikyo-sama, al llegar desciende en el jardín trasero del castillo y ve ahí cerca del enorme estanque semi –iluminado por la luna que ahora está cubierta por nubes oscuras debido a las llamas del incendio, a su padre gravemente herido y a su madre en sus brazos, todo el jardín está manchado con la sangre de sus padres, al igual que la entrada principal está llena de cadáveres de los soldados.

Se acerca lentamente hacia su padre, creyendo que al tocarlo se desvanecerá al igual que su madre, solamente escucha dos corazones latir, habiendo tres persona en ese jardín. ¿No deberían ser cuatro corazones? Su madre estaba en cinta, ¿Qué ocurrió con su familia?, y colmillo sagrado… que haría su padre…

—Padre…—susurro apenas, lo inevitable había pasado, sus temores se confirmaban— ¿Qué sucedió?

—El neno-kubi, absorbió el poder del señor del Sur—el Taiyoukai vio a su hijo por el rabillo del ojo, sabía que aunque su tono de voz sonara impasible y su rostro se mostrara diferente, estaba preocupado—No logramos detenerlo, sus fuerzas aumentaron al absorber a los monjes de la montaña del norte y señor del norte, ¿los Ookami se recuperaron?

—Hai, ellos están bien—recordó que ese monstruo había controlado al señor del Sur para atacar al señor del norte y provocar la guerra con el oeste, su padre había sido más astuto pero aun así no lograron salvar a los padres de los gemelos Ookami, Kouga y Ayame habían muerto en esa batalla—¿Qué haremos padre?

—No… ¿Qué harás Kamemaru?—corrigió el youkai, deseaba que la miko en sus brazos estuviera viva, ¿cómo podía decirle a su hijo que ahora estaba solo?, que su tiempo estaba terminando—Eres ahora el señor de estas tierras, debes decidir lo mejor para tu raza.

El joven youkai se contario, ese aroma a muerte se extendía a cada segundo, comprendió con exactitud las palabras de su padre y también comprendió por qué lo había excluido de la batalla, él era su heredero y por lo tanto si el moría, su hijo debía sucederle en el señorío de las tierras, se dijo que cuando uno coquetea con la muerte se vuelve más comprensivo… se sentía extraño hablar de esta manera con su padre, jamás le había encontrado un lado más anormal que el que se tiene al borde de la muerte. Si hubiese sabido todas estas cosas antes, las cosas serían diferentes, lo único que necesitaba era…

—…Tiempo—murmuro apenas. Su padre escucho su murmullo y ladeo una pequeña sonrisa—Es posible cambiar este destino, padre

—Recuerda…—le advirtió el Taiyoukai—Este Sesshomaru y esta Kagome son tus padres… El Sesshomaru y la Kagome de ese tiempo no lo son. Eres Kamemaru, príncipe del Oeste, mi hijo.

—Hai, padre—el chico reverencio a su padre y elevo vuelo, no quería ver el fin de su familia en aquel jardín del palacio, quería volver a escuchar las cosas del futuro de las que tanto hablaba su madre, entrenar con su padre hasta caer agotado, vigilar los límites del oeste en compañía de su sirviente Kuon, torturar a Jaken junto a Kaiinu y reírse secretamente de los desplantes entre Kazuki y Shinju, oír de las nuevas conquistas de Komori y molestar a su primo con Kasumi; quería nuevamente esa vida a la que estaba acostumbrado, quería conocer a su nuevo hermano o hermana. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

#####

**Perfil del personaje**

**Nombre: **Shinju (Chica)

**Apariencia**: Cabellos castaños largos sueltos y un flequillo que cubre su frente, ojos castaños; usa ropa de exterminadora con la diferencia que esta lleva los accesorios en color amarillo, tiene una guadaña la cual usa para atacar, está hecha con huesos de monstruos.

**Edad aparente**: 14 años

**Raza: **Humana

**Padre: **Kohaku (Humano)

**Madre: **Rin (Humana)

**Habilidad:** Es exterminadora, entrenada por su tía Sango.

#####

—Lo siento, Kagome—murmuro el youkai. Fue entrando en las aguas del lago con la miko aun en sus brazos—lo siento.

A la luz de la luna dos cuerpos se sumergían en lo profundo del lago; mientras un rastro de sangre los seguía.

Kamemaru observo a lo lejos aquel dulce lamento , ahora estaba solo, debía encontrar la manera de borrar su doloroso presente, aunque sabia poco del pasado de sus padres, se arriesgaba mucho poniendo en juego su propia existencia. Kuon su fiel sirviente debía haber completado su misión para cuando él regresara a los límites de la aldea.

#####

**Perfil del personaje**

**Nombre: **Komori (Chico)

**Apariencia**: Cabellos castaños cortos alborotados y un flequillo que cubre su frente dividido a la mitad, ojos azul oscuro; usa ropa de monje budista parecidas a las de su padre, posee un Shakujou.

**Edad aparente**: 17 años

**Raza: **Humana

**Padre: **Miroku (Humano)

**Madre: **Sango (Humana)

**Hermanos:** Haruko y Hanako (hermanas gemelas menores) (13)

**Habilidad:** monje budista, recibió un entrenamiento especial con su madre en cuanto al uso de armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

#####

—Bellas señoritas, no se preocupen—alentaba el castaño a las jóvenes de la aldea.

— ¡Aquí estas, pervertido!—le grito Kaiinu.

—Kaiinu…—le susurro llevándoselo lejos de las jovencitas—por favor amigo; no arruines mi buena imagen delante de las señoritas…

— ¡Deja de ser un libidinoso o tu madre te golpeara!—el castaño se tensó—y ambos sabemos que tu madre golpea fuerte…

— ¡Calla boca o buda te castigara!—le reprendió.

—Kaiinu-chan; Komori-kun—una joven en tradicionales ropas de sacerdotisa salto colocándose frente a ambos chicos, sus cabellos lisos y negros como la noche atados en una media coleta caían en gracia sobre unos calculadores ojos dorados que centellaban al ver a los chicos.

—Kaori-onee-sama—la reverencio Kaiinu— ¿has ayudado a nuestros padres con la barrera?

—Hai, ¿Kamemaru-sama esta con ustedes?—pregunto viendo fijamente a su hermano, Kaiinu veía pesaroso a su hermana preguntándose porque el repentino interés en su primo.

—Kamemaru estaba en los límites de la aldea, Shinju-chan está con él—respondió en el acto. La hanyou dio media vuelta enojada.

—Kaiinu…—le regaño Komori—aun tienes un largo camino que recorrer con respecto a las mujeres…

— ¿A qué te refieres?—puso sus ojos en blanco. — ¿Por qué onee-sama se fue enojada?

— ¿Tú que crees?—preguntó retóricamente. Dio media vuelta saliendo a los límites de la aldea.

— ¡Espera! ¿Komori, que significa todo esto?—grito siendo ignorado por su amigo. — ¿Qué pasa entre onee-sama y Kamemaru?

—Esta conversación no llega a nada—dijo al momento en que el hanyou pelinegro estaba a su lado— a pesar de que Kazuki es muy amable y posee sentimientos por Shinju-chan, ella solo tiene ojos para Kamemaru…

—Espera Komori…—se colocó al frente del castaño cerrándole el paso con aires pensativos—estoy confundido… ¿el sarnoso de Kazuki siente algo por Shinju-chan, pero ella quiere a Kamemaru y también onee-sama siente algo por él?

—Así es mi querido amigo…

—Estas equivocado onee-sama no se fijaría en un tipo tan frio y despiadado como Kamemaru.

—Eres todo un caso—suspiro el chico de cabello castaño retomando el camino hacia los límites de la aldea.

#####

**Perfil del personaje**

**Nombre: **Kasumi (Chica) y Kazuki (Chico)

**Apariencia**: Gemelos pelirrojos de ojos celestes, siempre viste pieles en color blanco con armadura en negra, Kasumi es mayor usa su cabello largo suelto sin flequillo ya que una cinta color blanco con un lirio adorna su frente. Kazuki en cambio lo usa corto con un mechón en negro.

**Edad aparente**: 17 años

**Raza: **Ookami

**Padre: **Kouga (Ookami-youkai)

**Madre: **Ayame (Ookami-youkai)

**Habilidad: **A diferencia del resto ellos solo poseen espadas normales, ambos son veloces y usan sus garras para atacar, Kasumi es muy extrovertida y Kazuki al contrario llega a ser muy reservado, además de que es el más cercano a Kamemaru.

#####

—Kaori-chan, ¿está todo bien?—la azabache cambió rápidamente el semblante.

—Hai, Kasumi-chan… me alegra que te hayas recuperado tú y tu hermano…

—Hai, todo gracias a Kamemaru-sama, estamos en deuda con el—la loba vio a su hermano llegar a su lado, este saludo formalmente a la hanyou— ¿sabes dónde está Kamemaru-sama?

—Está en los límites de la aldea—mascullo entre dientes—Kaiinu-chan y Komori-kun iban a reunirse con él.

—G-gracias…—respondió la lobezna, sentir el aura asesina de la hanyou no era algo normal que ver y debía suponer que eso se debía al príncipe youkai.

—Kamemaru, ¿Qué piensas hacer?—lo cuestionó Kaiinu, al ver su semblante pensativo. Todos estaban reunidos en los límites de la aldea incluyendo a los gemelos lobo; el neno-kubi se acercada más a cada segundo.

—Kuon—llamo a la serpiente blanca—ya sabes que hacer.

La serpiente blanca tomo forma humanoide y se transformo en un chico de cabellera gris-plateada atada en una larga coleta baja amarrada por un gran listón blanco que la mantenía envuelta en toda su extensión. Sus ojos eran turquesa y sus cejas espesa eran negras, un llamativo kimono plateado salpicado de vivos colores pasteles le adornada, era ropas de un ayudante de Shinto.

—Kamemaru-sama me ha ordenado darles una apariencia humana—Kuon agarro su brazo derecho que tomo forma de piel escamosa y con ayuda de sus garras quito unas cuantas escamas, al soltar su brazo este tomo la forma anterior. Coloco una escama en la cabeza de cada chico y estos tomaron apariencia de humanos.

— ¿Qué demonios?—grito el hanyou al no sentir sus orejas y ver sus garras desaparecer.

—Me siento extraña… mi cola no está y no siento nuestros aromas—dijo Kasumi.

—Yo igual no siento el aroma de ninguno excepto el de Kamemaru—informo el lobezno.

—Eso se debe a que mis escamas sellan su olor y corrigen su apariencia haciéndola más humana—Kuon se transformó en una enorme serpiente blanca, Kamemaru monto en ella y Komori y Shinju lo siguieron sobre la pantera de fuego y el resto hizo uso de sus habilidades.

—Kamemaru-sama, usted no usara las escamas de Kuon?—pregunto Shinju

—No las necesito—dijo secamente. Komori y Shinju estaban usando las escamas para ocultar su olor. Aun no les decía que viajarían al pasado, iba a dejar que su sirviente lo comunicara todo cuando llegaran al pozo. La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, el youkai peli plateado no evito pensar en su padre y madre; era su deber cambiar su presente y futuro.

— ¿Qué hacemos en este pozo?—pregunto el lobezno.

— ¿Kamemaru-sama piensa viajar en el tiempo?—dijo el perspicaz houshi Komori.

—Hai—Kuon volvió a tomar forma humanoide—el neno-kubi es una criatura que fue sellada hace más de cuatrocientos años en el llamado monte Hakurei por una sacerdotisa muy poderosa que entreno a la creadora de la Shikon no Tama.

—Hay que cruzar—el joven youkai empezó a transformarse lentamente, sus cabellos se tiñeron de negro azulado y sus ojos se colorearon de azul zafiro, sus garras y colmillos desaparecieron al igual que sus marcas.

—Te ves igual a… Kagome-sama—dijo Kaiinu.

—Vamos—indico el chico, todos los demás se lanzaron al pozo. El vio hacia la pálida luna plateada antes de salta hacia su destino.

— ¡Abajo! —gritaba una miko azabache. Haciendo caer de cara al suelo a un revoltoso hanyou.

—¿Por qué?—murmuraba el enterrado hanyou desde el suelo.

—Inuyasha, eres un tonto—dijo el zorrito pelirrojo saltando en la cabeza de hanyou.

—Kouga-kun, solo paso a saludar y tu intentas iniciar una batalla con el—le grito Kagome al hueco donde estaba Inuyasha.

—Lo haría si tan solo no hubiera traído flores—se levanta de repente encarando a la miko.

— ¡No eran para ti!—grito—si no te hubieras puesto en medio no habrías recibido las flores.

—No lo hubiera golpeado si no le hubieras dado la comida ninja—vocifero.

—Las traje especialmente para él—le dijo la miko.

—Kagome, eres una tonta, no vas regalarle todo a un sarnoso solo porque te trae flores, pensaba que eras más lista…

— ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! —Grito la azabache— ¡Inuyasha eres un idiota!

— ¡Esto nunca deja de ser gracioso!—dijo el zorrito muy divertido

—Esta vez dijo un "abajo" de más—opino sango

—Concuerdo con ustedes—exclamo el houshi— cada vez es más divertido.

—Creo que esto es venganza por haberse visto con Kikyo—murmuro el zorrito.

—Yo hace tiempo le hubiera quebrado las piernas—opino la exterminadora.

—Calma, no hay que condenar sin juicio a Inuyasha—dijo el monje.

— ¡Oigan ustedes creen que nadie los está oyendo!—grito el hanyou.

—Inuyasha, confiesa ayer te viste con Kikyo—el zorrito salto al hombro de la joven azabache y señalaba acusatoriamente al hanyou.

—grrr… que dices enano… iré a traer leña—se fue dando enormes saltos en otra dirección.

—El… evadió la pregunta… —musito la miko apenada.

—Kagomesita no te pongas triste…—le dijo el pequeño kitsune.

—No lo estoy—mintió—iré a traer agua para el ramen. Vamos kirara—la gatita salto del hombro de sango en dirección a la miko.

—Ufff! ¿Cuantos años tendrán que pasar para que Inuyasha se decida?—Pregunto sango sentándose a la raíces de un árbol cerca del improvisado campamento.

Esa tarde habían decidido levantar el campamento temprano, Koga pasó por el lugar distrayendo a la mayoría de sus deberes y así había llegado la noche envuelta en una pelea; primero entre Kouga e Inuyasha y luego entre Kagome e Inuyasha.

Kagome estaba junto al rio recogiendo agua en sus botellas, kirara estaba junto a ella cuando de repente vio una silueta acercarse, unas voces la hicieron relajarse, tan solo eran Rin y Jaken.

— ¡Kagome-sama!—grito la niña

—Rin-chan—devolvió el saludo— ¿están acampando cerca?

—Hai, Jaken sama está cuidando de Rin—explico la niña—Rin ayudara a Jaken sama a pescar. Rin es buena pescando con Jaken sama.

—Te felicito Rin-chan—reviso el bolsillo de su falda y encontró una paleta—toma, es una rica paleta de fresa, te gustara.

—Gracias Kagome-sama—la niña se abrazó a la miko—Es una bonita luna…

—Sí, una muy bonita luna—lástima que no tenga con quien compartirla—Rin-chan debo irme, dile a Sesshomaru que no tiene que ser tan desconfiado…

La pequeña no entendió lo último pero aun así siguió saludando a la joven que se iba en dirección a su campamento.

—Jaken-sama que quería decir Kagome-sama con eso—pregunto

—No lo entiendo—"Tal parece que los poderes de esa miko han aumentado y sabe que Sesshomaru-sama está cerca, aunque lo dudo porque Sesshomaru-sama se fue desde antes de oscurecer" —pensó el sapo.

Sesshomaru apareció de su escondite viendo fijamente en dirección a donde se había ido la miko, había compartido un duelo de miradas con ella, en los últimos años su poder había crecido. Desde hace dos años buscan pistas de Naraku, la perla aún sigue sin completarse y la presencia de Naraku ha desaparecido por completo, como si estuviese dormido. Además Rin ha tomado cariño a Kagome y en especial por Kohaku, quien se ha apartado del dominio de Naraku y está bajo la protección de Kikyo.

Un grupo de chicos emergía del pozo devorahuesos, el último de estos se coloca frente a ellos.

—Hace más de dos años el monte de las animas fue derribado por un hanyou llamado Naraku, haremos equipos y vigilaremos los puntos norte, este y oeste. Komori y Kaiinu, vigilaran el lado este del monte; Kazuki y Kasumi el norte, Shinju me acompañara en el lado oeste. Kuon les dará un shikigami por medio del cual estaremos conectados.

—Kamemaru… ¿Qué pasara si nos encontramos con nuestros padres?

—Ellos no sabrán que son tus padres a menos que se los digas—espeto.

—Si necesitamos ayuda…—dijo el lobezno.

—Kuon se puede comunicar con sus shikigamis, él sabrá que hacer.

—El señor del sur fue quien encontró al neno-kubi cuando iba rumbo al norte, vigilen el perímetro se supone que para en este tiempo ese monstruo despertó.

—Hai, Kamemaru-sama—dijo la loba —mi aniki-san y yo completaremos nuestra misión.

—Que chica tan zalamera—exclamo Kaiinu enfadado.

—Nadie te metió a ti pulgoso—se defendió sonriendo hacia el youkai

—Vean quien habla, rabiosa—contesto Kaiinu viendo hacerle ojitos a su primo.

— ¿¡Rabiosa ¡? Donde te dejas aliento de perro—grito la loba enojada.

—Sarnosa—repuso enojado

—Bestia baka—le dijo consternada.

— ¡Ya basta!—grito el lobezno—es hora de separarnos, en otra ocasión podrán declararse amor eterno.

— ¿¡Que!?—gritaron ambos chicos.

—Kaiinu, la serpiente nos espera—dijo Komori al ver el enorme ejemplar de Kuon.

—Vamos Kasumi—el loba la subió a su hombro como saco de harina y antes que pudiera renegar, ya se estaban alejando a toda velocidad.

—vamos Shinju—dijo el Inu-youkai, la joven subió a su pantera y él le siguió sobre Kuon. "Definitivamente, esta es la luna de otro mundo…" pensó el chico al ver la hermosa luna plateada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Este es mi nuevo proyecto, espero les guste, ya había usado estos nombres anteriormente jejeje el único que es verdadero es el de Komori, el hijo menor de Miroku y sango; si se llama así, las gemelas quien sabe, el resto son de mi autoría. Me dejan un review para saber sus dudas y sugerencias.

_**Se despide,**_

_**Selene T. H.**_


	2. Una noche sin Luna

Hola a todos quiero agradecerles mucho por comentar el primer capítulo de mi historia, me siento muy contenta que sea de su agrado, las clases para mi empiezan muy pronto (sniff sniff T.T) y quién sabe si tenga mucho tiempo para escribir, pero aun así hare mi mejor esfuerzo por no dejar esta ni otra historia colgada.

Dedicado a:

**Lauratona**: Gracias por leer a esta escritora tan extremista, ya está la continuación espero te guste. Sé que es muy difícil con la introducción de nuevos personajes pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

**Rainy Moon:** Bienvenida a mi mundo. De verdad gracias por comentar y no te desesperes que poco a poco iré avanzando, es solo que estoy en exámenes finales. Pero te lo prometo habrá muchos capítulos por leer.

**Faby Sama:** Nos leemos nuevamente, gracias por seguir de cerca mis fanfic, para ti con todo el dolor de mi dedo jejeje. Yo también lamente la muerte de mi pareja favorita, ahora todo depende de kame-kun.

**Sayuri1707:** Es un gusto seas mi lectora. Me alegra que te guste y espero tus dudas sean aclaradas en este cap, lo quise hacer lo más sutil posible, pero si sigues con lagunas, solo dimelo.

**Hime-chan Natsumi:** Sus deseos mis órdenes Hime-sama, porque es ahí donde se centra la historia!

**Fernanda:** Que bueno que te guste, empecé a dudar de mi misma al principio jejeje. Aquí está tu ansiada continuación. Disfrútala y nos leemos luego.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron aunque no hayan dejado un review, espero sea de su agrado y sin más preámbulos…

"_**Entre ella y yo,  
existe un secreto,  
que ignoramos los dos..."  
**_ (Rourke Boada)

Capitulo II: Una noche sin Luna

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaba tranquilamente entre los pétalos de cerezos, se sentía muy contenta por respirar un poco de libertad, esa libertad que el peso de sus sentimientos mitigaba, "soy un genio" se felicitó a sí misma, contemplando aquella pequeña burbuja de fantasía. Arboles de cerezos en flor creaban un circulo perfecto que rodeaba una pequeña loma repleta de flores silvestres, el cielo sin luna plagado de estrellas le sonreía a cada paso que daba. Sentía que podía conquistar el mundo –"Kagome, piensa un poco en ti"- le dijo sango. –"Si ese chico violento te quiere solo como plato de segunda mesa… deberías dejarlo"- dijo Eri. –"Vales mucho más, Kagome"-dijo Ayumi. Esas voces en su cabeza borraron su sonrisa y rendida cayo en el centro de aquel hermoso paisaje nocturno.

"Después de todo no soy un genio" se reprochó. Le había pedido al grupo acampar cerca de ese lugar porque iba a ser noche de luna nueva e Inuyasha iba a estar vulnerable, ella quería que él le acompañara a disfrutar de esa delicias de la naturaleza, en lugar de eso discutió con el hanyou creyendo que él iba a ir a buscarla, pero no lo hizo. Llevaba horas dando vueltas, cada día estaba un paso más lejos de Inuyasha, cada día el ocultaba otro pensamiento, cada día lo perdía un poco más. Había tenido un acceso de felicidad en el que lo veía llegar y se encaminaban juntos a contemplar las estrellas, estaba caminando en las nubes, haciendo castillo en el aire y de repente las nubes se acabaron, el castillo cayó en picada a tierra y los pensamientos negativos rodearon su mente.

Cansada se acostó sobre las flores a contemplar las estrellas, una presencia se acercaba a ella, no le presto importancia. La exterminadora se sentó en la hierba y se acostó junto a ella en la cama de flores sin decir palabras, ambas contemplaban el firmamento silenciosas.

—Kagome…—murmuro la castaña—su excelencia, Shipoo y yo… queríamos saber cuándo vas a regresar…

— ¿Qué dijo Inuyasha?—pregunto en voz baja, de antemano sabía que él no iba a ir a buscarla.

—No importa… El no dijo nada—contesto al igual que ella— ¿Quieres que te haga compañía?

—No tienes que hacerlo Sango…—y siguió contemplando fijamente el cielo.

—Eso fue una claro 'Vete de aquí que quiero estar sola'—dijo la castaña incorporándose— no llegues tarde.

Kagome la vio alejarse, Sango era su única amiga en esa época y la entendía perfectamente, la cuidaba como una hermana mayor, se sentía muy mal por ella, en esa época a su edad; las mujeres ya estaban casadas, establecidas en una aldea y con un pequeño retoño. Se preguntaba que tanto había avanzado su relación con Miroku, a pesar de que el monje no cambiaba las mañas no podía evitar pensar que solo lo hacía con Sango, exceptuando que a toda mujer le pedía tener un hijo con él.

Al observar muy bien las constelaciones se da cuenta que los cielos nunca cambian, ese es el mismo cielo en sus época, no pudo evitar que una lagrima se deslizara por su mejía, como no podía evitar el remolino de imágenes que paso por su mente, aunque era el mismo cielo, ella no era la misma.

#####

— ¡Sesshomaru-sama!—grito de euforia la niña al verlo llegar.

—Amo bonito, ¿Dónde estaba?—al recibir una mirada fulminante decide reservarse sus preguntas—La fiebre de Rin no baja y ya le di una infusión de hierbas medicinales.

Rin había pescado un resfriado por haberse mojado en la lluvia, desde hacía dos días había estado con altas fiebres y durante las noches no podía evitar tener pesadillas. Había ido en busca de la anciana Kaede para que le diera algo que mejorase la condición de Rin.

—_Yo no puedo hacer mucho Sesshomaru-sama—le explico la anciana—pero Kagome, ella puede darle algo mejor._

—_Anciana, ¿Esta segura que esa miko curara a Rin?_

—_Se lo puedo asegurar—afirmó la vieja._

Había regresado para ver si la niña tenía mejoría, pero al ver que seguía igual decidió ir en busca de la chica de extraños ropajes. La única mujer que le causaba cierto grado de curiosidad.

#####

La chica seguía recostada en el campo de flores, dormitando entre los sueños y la realidad, sentía una presencia acercarse y su subconsciente le juega una broma.

En sus sueños se ve a ella misma en el campo de flores con todos los pétalos de cerezos cayendo como lluvia a su alrededor, un bonito kimono la adorna y un prendedor en forma de flor de cerezo yace entre sus hebras negro-azuladas, lo ve a él al pie de la loma, su brillante cabello plateado baila al compás del viento, sus fríos ojos dorados la ven fijamente con ternura, ella siente su corazón saltar en su pecho y no puede evitar correr hacia él, el youkai la contempla con anhelo y expectación, asombrado de ver sus acciones y se queda ahí, estático viendo como ella intenta alcanzarlo, viendo su cara llena de preocupación y amor.

La lluvia de pétalos llega hasta a ellos en el mismo momento en que ella lo abraza y el corresponde el abrazo. El tiempo se detiene y se ve como sus labios se van juntando poco a poco… de la nada el aire se vuelve frio y ve como un tentáculo hiere de muerte a su amado, ella empieza a gritar su nombre: Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru… No te mueras por favor… Las lágrimas calientan sus mejías y un verdadero viento frio la hace volver a la realidad.

—No te mueras… Sesshomaru…—y abre los ojos.

—Miko…—la sangre sube a sus mejías, no quiere ver a esa persona a los ojos. Siente vergüenza.

—H-hai—dice con un hilo de voz

—Rin está enferma, ven conmigo—le ordena. Y se gira dándole la espalda.

—Está bien—respondió rápidamente y se levantó de un salto. "Tal vez para él también es un momento incómodo" pensó la chica siguiendo al demonio.

An-Hu la esperaba en la entrada del bosque, ella lo monto y el dragón siguió al youkai por los cielos, al poco tiempo ella descendió en un pequeño claro, la niña salió a recibirla muy contenta, se arrojó en sus brazos y ella la cargo comprobando que verdaderamente estaba muy caliente.

#####

—Kamemaru-sama ¿Dónde estaba?—pregunto la jovencita junto a la fogata, la enorme pantera estaba detrás de ella dándole calor.

—Vigilando el perímetro—se limitó a responder. No iba a decirle que estaba espiando a sus padres, jamás confesaría que había visto a su madre recostada en ese valle por horas, que había aniquilado unos cuantos youkais que intentaban acercarse a ella, pero al sentir la presencia de su padre acercarse desistió y oculto su propia presencia del lugar.

—Espero que Kaiinu-san este bien…—comento la chica castaña—en estos días se pone de malas porque es completamente humano.

—Descansa—ordeno el youkai. La chica se acomodó entre la fogata y su pantera de fuego y empezó a dormitar. El joven youkai intentaba descifrar las expresiones de su padre al escuchar esas palabras en boca de su madre, definitivamente eran: sorpresa y expectación.

#####

—Kaiinu, amigo—comento el monje castaño—ve el lado bueno, nadie notaria la diferencia.

—Yo si la noto…—respondió el hanyou—mis sentidos se han vuelto completamente humanos.

—Bienvenido al grupo—le dio palmaditas en su espalda en señal de aceptación.

—Deberíamos concentrarnos en nuestra misión—contesto Kaiinu alzando el puño—atrapar a ese maldito Neno-kubi.

—El Neno-kubi… un demonio que no tiene forma y esparce su cuerpo bajo la tierra como raíces y se alimenta de la energía vital de las personas, dejando únicamente sus cadáveres y llevándose las cabezas—reflexiono Komori.

—Eso ya lo sé—gruño el pelinegro— ¿algo que no sepa?—pregunto con sarcasmo.

—Este youkai inferior a diferencia de otros de su misma especie, absorbe solamente monjes, sacerdotisas y youkais de alto rango haciendo que sus habilidades aumenten y su poder se iguale al de un youkai de rango superior.

—Eso paso porque empezó a controlar al señor del sur, el bastardo que lo encontró y lo quiso…—reflexiono un poco—… quiere-corrigió- usar como arma a su favor.

—Me temo que es en este tiempo cuando podemos eliminar a ese youkai y restaurar la paz en nuestro tiempo.

—Kuon me dijo que ese monstruo mato a Kagome-sama—dijo Kaiinu bajando la voz y su cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho por Kamemaru y por ti Kaiinu—dijo Komori a su amigo—se lo mucho que quieres a Kagome-sama.

— ¿Cómo no querer a alguien que te trataba con especial cariño?—respondió—Kagome-sama me consentía mucho, a diferencia de mi madre, Kagome-sama si jugaba conmigo.

—Ella nos quería mucho a todos, Kamemaru es muy afortunado—suspiro—su madre tenía amor hasta para niños que no tenía ni una gota de su sangre.

—Ella siempre fue más corazón que cuerpo—murmuro—Kamemaru dice que nunca fue muy buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Si hablamos de poder, ella es la mejor—agrego el castaño.

—Si—vio hacia el cielo, vacío sin luna—la extraño…

—_Kaiinu, mira; cuando no hay luna en el cielo las estrellas se van más hermosas—dijo una joven mujer azabache a un pequeño niño humano. El niño se remueve en su regazo—Oye, no te sientas así, es normal para ti._

—_Kagome-sama—murmuró el niño— ¿porque nos pasa esto a onee-chan y a mí?_

—_Eso es porque esa es la herencia de su padre—contesto la miko._

—_Pero a Kamemaru no le pasa esto y tiene a Kagome-sama como mama._

—_Kamemaru tiene la herencia de su padre también._

_El niño hace un puchero aceptando las palabras de la sacerdotisa, ella lo abraza mimándolo y consintiéndolo hasta hacerlo quedarse dormido._

—Sera mejor dormir porque mañana tenemos que seguir buscando—Komori se acomodó un poco cerca de la fogata, Kuon estaba sobre una rama de un árbol vigilando y Kaiinu seguía viendo el cielo estrellado recordando el pasado.

#####

—Sesshomaru… la fiebre de Rin ha empeorado—le comento la miko—necesito ir a mi época y traer medicina para ella…—el youkai vio que la chica estaba muy preocupada, se había quedado parte de la noche junto a ellos hasta que la pequeña se había quedado dormida.

—vamos—An-Hu estaba listo para llevarse a la chica y el youkai la acompañaría mientras Jaken cuidaba a la niña.

—Porque a mí…—murmuraba el sapo quejumbroso.

Kagome sabía que InuYasha no se daría cuenta que estaba ayudando a Sesshomaru, además era casi medianoche, llegaría a su casa, tomaría los antibióticos del botiquín y regresaría a tiempo. Se asombraba de su propia actitud: Sesshomaru le había ordenado ayudarle y ella por la conmoción del momento había accedido, pensándolo bien no podía ver al youkai a los ojos sin pensar en sus propios pensamientos.

—Es aquí—señalo el pozo, tal vez por eso la había acompañado, tal vez tenia curiosidad por saber de dónde venía. El dragón descendió. —Sesshomaru, no voy a huir, an-hu puede quedarse conmigo, yo regresare dentro de poco.

—Te esperare.

—Está bien—dijo derrotada, se acercó al borde del pozo, dio un último vistazo a esa época y salto.

El youkai contempla el extraño resplandor que sale del pozo al momento que el aroma de la chica se desvanece, entrecierra los ojos ante el descubrimiento. El dragón lo contempla recostado en la hierba.

#####

La miko subió por las escaleras hasta salir de la pagoda del pozo, ve que aún hay luces encendidas en su casa y decide entrar. Su sorpresa es encontrar a su madre en la cocina con un vaso de agua.

— ¿Kagome?—pregunta su madre.

—Mama… yo estoy aquí por una emergencia—le comunico.

— ¿Le paso algo a tus amigos… a InuYasha?

—No, ellos están bien—negó, —en realidad es a la pequeña niña que acompaña al hermano de InuYasha.

—Ah—dice sabiamente— ¿la niña que acompaña a ese demonio que ha intentado matarte en varias ocasiones?

—Sí…—contesta apenada—Pero él ha cambiado…

— ¿Ha cambiado?—repitió su madre viéndola ruborizarse. — ¿Cómo?

Kagome le explico brevemente a su madre como Rin había hecho cambiar a Sesshomaru, los cambios que ella había notado en él y como los demás no notaban algo que podía verse a simple vista.

—Aquí están los antibióticos—le extendió una bolsa—son inyectables, la semana pasada Souta enfermo y aún no hemos comprado más.

—Gracias mama, lo bueno es que tome ese curso de enfermería, sabía que sería útil—dijo la joven azabache buscando la salida.

—Kagome… ¿sabes porque solo tú has notado esos cambios?—pregunto su madre perspicazmente.

—Aun no lo sé—respondió la chica. Su madre sonrió.

—Pronto te darás cuenta—le dijo a modo de despedida.

#####

Al salir del pozo ve que el dragón y el youkai la están esperando, ella sonríe sin saber porque.

—No hagamos esperar a Rin-chan—dice al dragón que esta recostado en la hierba, el demonio solo la contempla y luego empieza a volar seguido de la chica.

Jaken sigue junto a Rin cuando ve a su amo llegar nuevamente con la humana y una extraña idea pasa por su cabeza, se reprende a si mismo por tal pensamiento y ve con ojos llorosos a su amo.

— ¿Que te ocurre Jaken?—le pregunta la miko, el sapo da un brinco del susto y la mira acusatoriamente.

—Tu—señala—insufrible mujer…—la chica solo lo contempla enojada.

Kagome ignora a Jaken preparando la inyección, el sapo solo observa como la mujer llena la jeringa de un extraño líquido y va hacia Rin con 'eso' en mano.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer humana tonta?—le reprende.

—Oye, no me ofendas si no sabes nada—se acerca a Rin y le inyecta en el brazo los antibióticos. —para mañana ella debe estar mejor.

—An-Hu—llama al dragón—podrían llevarme donde me encontraron, mis amigos deben estar preocupados por mí. —los dragones asienten—Sesshomaru, si ella no mejora, no dudes en buscarme.

El youkai la examina un momento y luego decide marcharse, ella hace lo mismo no sin antes dedicarle una grata sonrisa al demonio. Jaken sigue reprendiéndose por el surco de sus pensamientos.

#####

—Ane-ue—el lobo ve como la lobezna intenta dormir sin conciliar el sueño— ¿Tú también caíste bajo el encanto de Kamemaru?

— ¿!Eh¡? ¿Qué quieres decir Kazuki-nii-chan?

— ¿No te has dado cuenta como las mujeres lo admiran, tanto youkais como humanas?

—Eso ya lo sé—contesto de soslayo — ¿Por qué lo preguntas si sabes la respuesta?

—Solo pensé que no lo sabias—contesto el pelirrojo—además todas han perdido la batalla sin necesidad de haberla iniciado.

— ¿Por qué?

—Kamemaru ya tiene a alguien a quien querer y que lo quiera. —la loba contuvo su asombro.

—Te refieres a Shinju-chan—dijo enojada—es verdad lo he estado sospechando.

—No es ella, aunque también cayó bajo sus encantos—el lobo bajo su rostro—aunque yo le haiga expresado mis sentimientos.

— ¿!Que¡? No seas tonto Nii-chan, hay muchas youkais en la tribu que matarían por ti.

—Hn, lo mismo para ti Nee-chan, Kamemaru ya tiene dueña.

—Keh—bufo—si tú te casas con Shinju-chan yo me casare con el pulgoso de Kaiinu—dijo sarcásticamente.

—Oye, no es mala elección…—dijo su hermano viéndola poner sus ojos en blanco.

—Aniki-chan—chilló la chica pelirroja.

#####

La joven azabache camino de nuevo hacia el campamento, lo bueno es que todos están dormidos, se acerca a su saco de dormir y se acuesta tranquilamente.

— ¿Kagome?—esa voz, la chica se incorpora un poco y ve al joven humano de ropajes rojizos junto a ella.

—Hola, InuYasha—murmura a penas. ¿Será que había notado al dragón de dos cabezas venir con ella? —tengo mucho sueño y quiero dormir.

—Sí, lo sé—la ve fijamente hasta hacerla sentir incomoda— ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Eh? Claro que estoy bien—le contesta

—Qué bueno…—él se aleja y se recuesta en un árbol, la ve volver a acostarse. Si la había visto bajar del dragón que acompaña a Sesshomaru. La había visto acariciar a ese animal y darle de comer un poco, no sabía en qué momento se habían hecho tan familiares y tenía muchas dudas, pero la realidad era que cada día se le hacía más difícil preguntarle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gracias por leer y por esperar a esta escritora que nunca tiene tiempo U_U

*Un amigo leyó mi escrito y me pregunto por qué había elegido esos nombres y personalidades, así que le conté "El camino para escribir el Oeste de la Luna" hay tantas cosas por aclarar, incluyendo el porqué del título, ya había usado estos nombres antes pero algunos no saben lo que significan:

Kamemaru: por contexto significa 'Eterno'

Kaori: Aroma

Kaiinu: Perro domesticado (le cayó como anillo al dedo)

Shinju: Perla

Komori: niño mimado

Kasumi: Niebla

Kazuki: Vientos fríos

Kuon: Eternidad

Y también me pregunto por la personalidad de Kamemaru (pensó que ya lo tenía tipificado) es cierto que la personalidad de él cambia un poco en esta historia, pero eso es porque hay mucha diferencia en el ambiente en que tengo a ambos Kamemaru. El Kamemaru de "Un pequeño problema" se crio en Tokio actual con su madre, rodeado de humanos viviendo como un humano y cuyo único vínculo de su origen esta su padre, pero este no es alguien muy cariñoso que se diga. En cambio el Kamemaru del "El Oeste de la Luna" es frio, cruel y despiadado porque se crio rodeado de youkais, viviendo al igual que su padre bajo una vida predestinada siendo un heredero y su único vínculo de humanidad es su madre la cual lo obliga a romper con su modus operandi de vida youkai.

Si tiene una que otra consulta no olviden dejar un review.

Se despide;

_**Selene T. H**_


End file.
